custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Special Secondary School Fun!
Barney's Special Secondary School Fun is the Barney Home Video that will be released in 2019. Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Riff * Michael * Amy * Tina * Luci * Derek * Adam * Shawn * Tosha * Jason * Kathy * Min * Kenneth * Ashley * Curtis * Jill * Jeff * Stephen * Danny * Hannah * Emily * Kim * Robert * Sara * Emma * Matthew * Sean * David * Whitney * Beth * Mario * Scott * Kami * Stacy * Munchkins and more casts... Songs * Barney Theme Song (Remix) * I Wish There are School Everyday * Look Through the Window (Music Video) * The Classroom Song * The More We Get Together * Mr Knickerbocker * Take Me Out to the Ball Game * BINGO * You're A Grand Old Flag * I'm Learning To Spell My Name * The Alphabet Parade * What's Your Name * The Library * Books are Fun * I Love To Read * A Rock N Roll Star * Country Music Star * Down at Grandpa's Place * Sing a Brand New Song * I Hear Music Everywhere * The Clapping Song (Music Video) * I Am The Fine Musician * Make Music With Anything * Hug A Color * The Rainbow Song * Colors All Around * The Shape Song (Music Video) * Paint The Shapes * Alligator Pie * John Jacob Jinglerheimer Schmidt * Indoor-Outdoor Voices * This Old Man * There are Seven Days * ABC Song & Alphabet Chant * The Weather Riddle Song * Mac and Cheese * Make the Dough * Nothing Beats a Pizza * The Exercise Song * The Baby Bop Hop * Happy Dancing * The Numbers In Your House * Five Little Butterflies * One, Two, Buckle My Shoe * Number Limbo * A Big Parade of Numbers * If You're Happy and You Know It * That's Hats * Silly Hats * We've Got Shoes * What I Want To Be * If All the Raindrops * Oh Where Has my Teddy Bear Gone * Three Bears Rap (Music Video) * The Friendship Song * Taking Turns * No Matter Where They Are/No Matter What The Name (Music Video) * Being Together With Friends * Singing with Friends of Mine * That Is What It Means To Be A Friends * It's Nice Just To Be Me * The Sister Song * Me & My Family * Our New School * Today We Can Say (Music Video) * Everyone Is Special * You Can Count On Me (Taken from Barney Music Video) * I Will Always Remember You * Goodbye Song (Taken from Barney Goes to School) * Phantom of the Opera * I Love You (Taken from Barney Music Video) * Music of the Night End Credit Music # I Wish There are School Everyday (Instrumental) # We Can Do Anything # Rainbows Follow The Rain # Barney - The Song # Music of the Night Category:Season 15 Home Videos Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney Custom Category:DeviantART Category:Barney and Friends Season 15